The new kids
by Lost42
Summary: The rugrats meet some new friends.
1. Chapter 1

This is a rewrite of Kimi's not so imaginary friend. I feel like it moved to fast so I'm changing some things. This story is completely different.

It was a nice sunny day so Stu and Chas decided to take the kids to the park. They were all riding in the Reptar wagon. When they arrived at the park they made their way to their usual spot in the sandbox. They noticed two kids already playing there. One was a boy with dark hair wearing a blue Paw Patrol shirt. The other was a smaller girl with the same dark hair. She was wearing a pink dress with a white shirt underneath. The boy was building a sandcastle while the girl sat and watched.

"I never saw those kids here before." Lil commented.

"Me either." Phil added.

"Let's go say hi." Tommy suggested. He really wanted to use his new Reptar shaped shovel that he got for his third birthday. It was green and Reptar's head was the handle while his feet were the part you dug in the sand with.

"You guys go ahead. " Chuckie said."I'm tired of getting sand in my shoes. I think I want to swing for awhile."

"Ok I'll come over and swing with you in a little while." Kimi said running off to catch up with her friends.

The toddlers approached the sandbox where the two dark haired kids were still playing in the sand.

"Hi. I'm Tommy and these are my friends Phil, Lil, Kimi, and my brother Dil, and over at the swings is Chuckie." Tommy introduced himself and his friends and brother.

"Hi. My name is Min Jun and this is my cousin Ji Yeon. I'm teaching her to make sandcastles." Min Jun explained pointing to the small girl sitting next to him.

"We're not cousins nomore. Mommy and daddy dopted you." Ju Yeon pointed out.

"Oh yeah. My aunty and uncle adopted me." Min Jun explained. He didn't want to say why he didn't live with his parents anymore.

"How come you don't know how to build a sandcastle?" Kimi asked the little girl.

"Cuz I have to go to the hopsickle a lot. My kidleys are broked." Ji Yeon explained.

"Oh. Well you got some good sandcastle teachers right here." Dil said." They teached me all I knows."

Soon all the kids were building sandcastles and having fun.

"Hey you guys want to have a race?" Min Jun asked noticing the Reptar wagon. He was getting tired of playing in the sand.

"Sure but what are you going to race in?' Tommy asked.

"This." Min Jun answered walking over to a power wheels police car."It's just like the one my new daddy drives. There's even a siren on top that lights up and makes noise."

"Neat car." Phil said.

"Thanks. My other aunty, the one that's not my new mommy got it for my for my third birthday when we moved here from Korea." Min jun explained.

"Ok let's race." Tommy said excitedly."You coming Dilly?"

Dil shook his head no."I think I want to play in the sand some more."

Tommy and Min Jun took their places at the begining of the sidewalk.

"First one to the mud puddle wins." Phil called just as Chuckie came over to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Chuckie asked.

"Their having a race." Kimi answered turning just in time to see the race begin.

Tommy was in the lead and when he got near the mud puddle he pulled the break just before the Reptar wagon went in.

"Yay! I won." Tommy cried excitedly just as Min Jun went into the mud puddle splashing Tommy with mud.

"I'm still learning how to drive. Sorry" He apologised.

"It's ok. I like playing in mud. I'll help you get your car out." Tommy offered coming over and helping push the car out of the mud.

Once they got the car out of the mud it was Phil's turn to race Tommy since he won the first race.

"We need a prize for the winner, which is gonna be me." Phil said before the second race started. Tommy thought for a minute.

"I know. First place gets a bag of cookies my mommy made. There in Dil's diaper bag." Tommy said.

"Did I hear cookies?" Angelica asked excitedly.

"Yeah and you can't have them. They're our prize for first place." Tommy explained.

"First place for what?" Angelica asked.

"In a race." Phil answered getting in Min Jun's police car.

"I can race too." Angelica said getting in her pink Cynthia car.

"Sorry Angelica. We a;ready started." Tommy said. Angelica crossed her arms.

Meanwhile in the sandbox Dil was building a road with Tommy's shovel. He soon heard the ice cream truck jingle.

"Hey the ice cream truck is here!" Dil exclaimed standing up."Come on. I'll get my daddy to get us some." Dil ran towards stu and pointed toward the ice cream truck.

Angelica saw Dil leave the sandbox. She then thought of the perfect way to get Tommy back for not letting her play. She walked over and silently picked up the Reptar shaped shovel. She was there at Tommy's third birthday party and knew how sad he'd be if something happened to it. She threw the shovel down in the sand and stomped on it breaking it in half and walking away.

Dil came back to the sandbox with two Dummi bear pops. one was yellow and the other was pink.

"Why didn't you come with me?" Dil asked."Don't you like ice cream?"

"I can't eat ice cream. I only eat pop sickles." Ji Yeon explained hoping that would be a good answer for Dil. She didn't want to say the real reason why she didn't fallow him.

"Well I got you the pink pop sickle." Dil said holding it out to her.

"Thanks." Ji Yeon said taking the pink bear shaped treat.

Tommy ended up winning every race. He decided to share his prize with his friends. He was heading for the sandbox tog ive Dil a cookie when he noticed something green sticking out of the sand. He picked it up and saw it was the top part of his shovel.

"Dil how did my shovel get broke?" Tommy asked sadly.

"I didn't know it was broked." Dil said looking over at his brother."I was playing with it but then I went to get ice cream."

"Who broke my shovel?" Tommy asked as everyone else came over to see what was going on.

Dil shrugged his shoulders just as Angelica came over.

"I saw Dil go and get ice cream and leave that girl alone with the shovel. She broke it." Angelica stated while ointing at Ji Yeon.

"I didn't braked it." Ji Yeon said just as a teenager with black shoulderlength hair cane up to them and sid something to Min Jun that the others couldn't understand. She pickedup Ji yeon and then they left.

"Well I guess we'll never know who broke your shovel Tommy." Lil commented.

A few days later all the kids were back at the park. They decided to play on the big toy.

Hey isn't that the kid we had a race with a lot of yesterdays ago?" Phil pointed from the top of the big toy.

"Yeah." Tommy answered noticing Min Jun looking around."It looks like he's looking for something." Tomy slid down the slide and went to see what was wrong.

"Hey Min Jun. What are you looking for?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy!" Min Jun exclaimed."I finally found you. I wanted to give you this." He handed Tommy a green Reptar shovel just like the one that got broke.

"Wow thanks." Tommy said happily accepting the shovel."I forgot all about it cuz I was busy with pre school."

"I start pre school soon after we move into our new house. We live with my aunty and there's not a lot of room. I saw my new house today and it has lots of room to play." Min Jun explained.

"Well thanks for the shovel. Maybe we'll see you at pre school." Tommy said.

"Maybe." Min Jun shrugged."Oh my sister didn't break it. I saw a foorprint in the sand and she can't walk yet. Also I don't think it was your brother either cuz his feet are to small to make a print that big." Min Jun said getting something out of his paw patrol backpack.

"See." He said showing Tommy a picture of the footprint on a tablet. Tommy looked and saw a faint image of Cynthia in the sand. He knew who broke his shovel now.

"I know who broke it now. How did you get a picture anyway?" Tommy asked.

"I took it when you and your brother was talking." Min Jun explained.

"Well thanks for the shovel but don't you still want to play with it?" Tommy asked.

"No you can have it. My old mean daddy gave it to me so I don't want it."

"Ok you want to come play with us?' Tommy asked.

"I can't. I gotta go pre school shopping with my mommy." Min Jun said as he walked over to a bench where a woman with short dark hair was waiting for him.

"Look guys. Min Jun gave me his shovel and his sister didn't break it. She can't even walk." Tommy said showing off his new shovel.

"I guess that's why she didn't follow me to get ice cream." Dil said.

"Let's go play in the sandbox now." Kimi said sliding down the slide while the other kids followed after her.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to listening to some scary stories on Youtube this idea was born.

It was a hot sunny day and Angelica was relaxing in her pink Cynthia blow up pool when she heard a moving truck pull up in the next driveway. Curious, she got out of the pool and peaked through the little hole in the fence. As she was watching a few men move the furniture. She soon grew bored and was about to go back to her pool until she saw a woman carry a bag of dolls and pink toys inside the house.

"Finally! I'll have somone to play with and look Cynthia, there's dolls for you be friends with too." angelica said making Cynthia look through the hole in the fence. As soon as Angelica finished her sentence she saw a little boy and a woman with dark curly hair get out of the car. The woman had a little girl in her arms. Angelica waited but no other kids came into view.

"Great another dumb baby moves in." Angelica said to Cynthia as she got back in her pool, disappointed.

Angelica was still relaxing in her pool when she heard noise coming from the next yard where the new people were moving in. She got up to see what they were doing. When she got to the fence she saw another eye looking back at her. Both kids fell back on the grass and let out a yelp of surprise upon seeing somebody else. Angelica quickly recovered from her shock. She stood up and wiped the grass off of her and called out.

"Hey kid don't look through my fence again."

"I was looking through my fence." The boy called back.

Angelica looked back through the fence and saw it was the boy she had seen Tommy and the others playing with at the park a few days ago. She blamed him for not letting her play with them. She wanted to teach him a lesson. She thought for a minute. She heard the wind whistle through the trees making a waling noise and then she got her brilliant idea.

"Hey kid you know your house is haunted?" Angelica asked.

"What's haunted mean? And my name's not kid. It's Min Jun." The boy called.

Angelica groaned in annoyance. This kid clearly wasn't a baby so he should've heard of ghosts by now.

"You're dumb for how ever old you are." Angelica started."Haunted is when a ghost lives in your house."

"I'm not dumb. I'm three years old and I know what a ghost is. This house doesn't look like a ghost would live in it." Min jun commented looking up at the two story yellow house. All the ghost houses my cousin told me about has broke windows and creaky floors."

"Well I know it is." Angelica said."The last people that lived there didn't stay long."

"Why not?' Min Jun asked.

Before Angelica could explain her dad called her inside.

"Yes daddy." Angelica said when she got inside.

"We're going to meet the new neighbors. Go and get changed." Drew instructed. angelica did as she was told and went upstairs and got dressed.

Drew and Angelica walked over and introduced themselves.

"Hi I'm Drew and this is my daughter Angelica." Drew announced as a tall muscular Asian man dropped the box he was holding and shook Drew's hand.

"My name is Jin Woo." the man introduced himself. He had an accent but he was still easy to understand.

"Your daughter can play with my kids outside." Jin offered picking up the box and leading Drew inside, who also had a box after offering to help.

Angelica followed her dad inside the house. It was spacious with light wood floors and all the walls in the living room and kitchen were white. There were stairs right off to the right of the living room. Angelica made her way in the kitchen and went out the sliding door to the backyard.

"Are you here to tell me why the family moved?" Min Jun asked.

"Yep." Angelica answered."But first let's get out of this heat." Min Jun picked up Ji yeon and the three kids went inside.

"We're inside now will you tell me why the other people moved out?" Min Jun asked setting Ji Yeon on the floor.

"Not here." Angelica snapped."we gotta go upstairs where it's quiet."

"I wanna come too.' Ji Yeon said crawling toward the stairs.

"You can't come. It's only for big kids and mommy said you're not allowed on the stairs." Min Jun said as he and Angelica went up to Min Jun's room.

Ji yeon was determined to not get left behind. She reached the first step but she was lifted in the air. She was scared at first but then she saw it was her mommy who had picked her up.

"THere you are. It's time for your nap." Mi sun said taking her daughter upstairs and placing her in a playpen with a bottle.

Angelica and Min Jun had reached his room and quickly shut the door. Angelica looked around the room, which had a few boxes in it and a wood twin size bed with drawers in it. The room was light blue.

"Let's sit on my bed so you can tell me the story." Min Jun suggested. They sat down but before Angelica could begin they heard crying from the next room over.

"Dumb babies gotta ruin everything." Angelica muttered getting off the bed and following Min Jun ro the room across the hall. He opened the door and went into the pink room while Angelica waited in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Min Jun asked approaching the playpen.

"I need my bunny to sleep." Ji Yeon answered through her tears. Min Jun looked through the boxes but couldn't find the pink bunny with the blanket attached to it.

Min Jun was about to go downstairs and ask his parents where the bunny blanket was but his older cousin came in with it before he could leave the room.

"Let's go. Mun hee can get Ji Yeon to sleep so you can tell me the story." Min Jun said leading the way back to his room. They sat on his bed and Angelica began.

"Nobody knows how the house got haunted but the ghost lives in the attic and comes out at night and when you wake up in the morning your house will be messy."

"That's it? That's not very scary." Min Jun said.

"I didn't get to the scary part yet." Angelica snapped."Now where was I? Oh yeah anyways the ghost comes out of the attic looking for a replacement little kid cuz hers died. So watch out."

Min Jun gulped just as they heard Drew call for Angelica downstairs.

"i gotta go. I'd say nice knowing you but I might not know you for much longer." Angelica said as she walked out the door.

Once it was time for bed Min Jun had forgotten all about Angelica's ghost story. He had been busy getting his room set up with the help of his dad. He had Paw patrol sheets on his bed and all of his toys were in the toy box that looked like a soccer ball. Later that night he woke up from a bad dream. He dreamt his parents had come back for him and they were mean just like before. He sat up in his bed. The room was dark and he didn't want to be alone. He tiptoed to Ji yeon's room.

"Hey are you awake?' He asked as he reached through the bars of the crib and gently shook his sleeping sister.

She rolled over to face him wuth a not so happy look on her face. She hated being woke up.

"Sorry I just don't want to be alone. I had a bad dream and my room is dark." Min Jun explained.

"You can use my fishie light." Ji Yeon offered going over to the square that showed fish swimming in the waater attatched to her crib. Before she could take it off the room was flooded with light. Min Jun crouched down afraid he was about to be hit for waking up his sister.

"What are you doing in here?" Mi Sun asked.

"I'm sorry. I had a bad dream and my room is dark." Min Jun quickly said.

"It's ok. I have to get her up anyway." Mi Sun reassured him.

"Is she going to the hospital with you?" Min Jun asked.

"Yes. She's going to get her medicine while I'm working." Mi sun explained while changing Ji Yeon's diaper."Go get dressed. You start pre school today."

Min Jun did as he was told and put on the blue shirt and red shorts that had been laid out the night before. He walked downstairs to find boxes and papers everywhere that hadn't been there when he went to bed. The ghost was real. He gulped and ran back upstairs and waited until his mom and sister were ready and went back downstairs not saying anything about the ghost so he wouldn't his sister.

After breakfast Mi Sun dropped Min Jun at pre school and then went to the hospital where she and her sister worked.

"Hi Min Jun." Tommy greeted as he saw his new friend sitting at the table he, Phil, and Lil occupied.

"Hi. I get to be in your class!" Min Jun exclaimed. he was happy his new mom and dad had taught him enough English so he could be in a class with kids he kind of knew.

At playtime Min Jun told them what Angelica had said about his new house. His nightmare earlier that morning had brought it all back.

"Don't listen to Angelica. She always makes stuff up." Tommy said as he put the block on the tower.

When pre school was over Min Jun was surprised to see his aunt Miju there to pick him up.

"Why isn't eomma picking me up?" Min Jun asked his curly haired aunt.

"She's still working." Miju answered.

"Can we go to the park with my friends?'

"Sure kid. Maybe we'll find you a babysitter while we're there."

"Why do I need a babysitter? Eomma said Mun hee was going to watch me after school."

"She is but she's still in school when you get out." Miju explained as they drove to the park.

Didi had decided to take the kids to the park to have a picnic for lunch. As the kids ate their lunch she decided to read the latest Lipchitz book. She was soon interrupted by a voice.

"You don't know any good babysitters in this town do you?" Miju asked sitting down on the bench as she watched Min jun play with the other kids.

"Well actually my husband and I watch our friends kids after pre school until they get off work." Didi explained marking her place in her book.

"Great. Do you think you could watch one more just until three? My daughter gets out of then school then and she can come pick Min Jun up." Miju said.

"Well I guess we could. He does seem to get along well with my son and his friends." Didi said.

"Thank you." Miju said ending the conversation and turning her attention back to her nephew.

"Hey did you hear that?" Tommy asked."You get to come to my house after school."

"Cool. Now I can play with you guys more." Min Jun said happily. they stayed at the park for another hour until everybody decided to go home. Miju stayed with Min Jun until Jin Woo came home.

"Ji yeon's staying at the hospital tonight so we can try hemodialysis. It'll be easier for Mi Sun to handle." Jin explained.

"So she's going to do the dialysis herself." Miju stated as she was about to go home.

The next night Mi Sun did the dialysis treatment while Ji Yeon was sleeping, being a nurse she basicly already knew how to do it. They just needed a surgean to place a vascular access to the blood stream. Everything went fine.

The next day after pre school Min Jun went over to Tommy's house until his cousin came to get him.

"Where's Ji Yeon?" Dil asked as he sat at the table eating a cookie with the other kids.

"She's at daycare." Min Jun with his mouth full of cookie."She goes to daycare where my mommy works."

"Oh." Dil said disappointed. He hadn't seen his new friend in awhile and he wanted to try to teach her to stand holding onto stuff like he learned a dew months ago. He was two and just started walking.

After their snack the kids were laying around in the living room when Min Jun spoke up."Guys I thik Anfelica's right. there is a ghost in my house.

"How do you know?" Lil asked.

"Did you see it?" Phil asked.

"No but she says the ghost is messy and every morning when I go downstairs my house is messy." Min Jun explained.

"Maybe we should have a sleepover and I'll prove to you there's no ghost." Tommy said.

"No thanks. I don't want to go to a spooky house." Chuckie shuddered.

"Me either." Phil and Lil said covering up with a blanket.

"You guys know Angelica lies." Tommy said.

"It doesn't sound like she's lying this time." Kimi said.

Soon it was time for Min Jun to go home. His older cousin Mun Hee would be watching him and his sister all night because both of his parents had to work the night shift. She had invited two freinds over and they were watching the grudge. Min Jun was fast asleep when he heard a strange noise but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. He tiptoed to the stair landing and crouched down. He then heard the noise again and saw that his cousin and friends were watching something on tv. He was about to go back to bed when he heard She lives up there in the attic. He had to turn around and see what the people in the movie were talking about. He crept down stairs and sat down beside the sofa so he wouldn't be seen.

"He watched as a girl got in a closet as the two other girls she was with closed the door. Soon after the door was closed a white face appeared and kept getting closer to the girl. This made Min Jun, which made his cousin and her freinds screem, not knowing he was there.

He ran back upstairs and threw the covers over his head. He noticed he could see light through his blanket. He slowly lifted the blanket from his face and found his cousin standing there.

"What are you doing up?" She asked moving some of her brown hair out of her face.

"I heard a noise." Min Jun answered.

"Don't tell anyone what you saw or I'm going to get in trouble." Mun Hee warned.

Min Jun gulped."i won't." Mun Hee turned off the light and left the room. Min Jun layed in bed trying to think of anything but what he saw. He watched the shadows of a tree dance across the wall in the moonlight but they soon turned into a monster.

He grabbed his blue blanket and ran into Ji yeon's room, careful not to wake her up. He slept on her floor for the rest of the next three nights.

A sleepover was arranged after Stu and Didi had a last minute emergancy and their freinds were all busy.

"Thank you for watching my boys on such short notice." Didi said as she brought Tommy and Dil over.

"No problem. Min Jun's been asking for a sleepover for awhile." Mi Sun said leading the boys inside after Didid gave them a kiss goodbye.

"Tommy! I'm so gald you're here. Let's go to my room." Min Jun said excitedly. Tommy noticed he looked really tired.

As Tommy went off with Min Jun Dil noticed Ji Yeon laying on the couch with a tube in her stomach and a machine that was attached. He watched as red liquid went in the tube and then back out.

"What's that?" Dil asked pointing to the tube.

"I don't really know but my mommy says it's to help me and i get to watch Minnie mouse." Ji yeon explained turning her head toward the tv. Dil turned away from the tube and looked at the tv. He sat down and decided to watch it too.

"Does it hurt?" Dil asked when the show had ended and he turned back to his friend. He wanted to ask earlier but he got sidetracked with the tv.

"No." Ji yeon answered."I just gots to lay here for forever." Both kids sat in slience as another episode started.

As Tommy and Min Jun sat in his room playing with cars he told Tommy what he saw.

"Wow. I never saw anything like that." Tommy said.

"I haven't seen the ghost in my house until that movie." Min Jun explained.

"Well Angelica said she lives in the attic right?" Tommy asked. Min Jun nodded."Then all we goota do is go up in the attic and I'll show you there's no ghost."

"How do you know?" Min Jun asked.

"Cuz ghosts aren't real." Tommy said as they heard noise from downstairs.

"Ooh let's go see if dinner is ready." Min Jun said excitedly. They walked downstairs and found Min Jun's parents setting the table.

"You always know when it's time to eat." Jin Woo laughed as Min Jun eagerly took his place at the table and began filling his plate with thin strips of marinated beef and kimchi.

"I love to eat." Min jun replied when he was done serving himself.

Tommy looked at the strange food on the table as Mi Sun placed Ji Yeon in her high chair next to him. He didn't want to be rude so he lifted his fork full of kimchi and gulped. It didn't smell very good.

"It's good. It's a little spicey." Min Jun whispered seeing Tommy stare at the seasoned cabbage. He took a bit and his eyes bugged out of his head. He didn't want to be rude so he hurried and chewed and swallowed.

"Don't worry. you don't have to eat it." Mi Sun said placing a plate of Reptar shaped chicken nuggets in front of Tommy. She also gave some to Dil. Tommy sighed in relief.

Soon it was time for bed. Dil slept in Ji yeon's room in the playpen while Tommy and Min Jun slept in his bed. the boys stayed awake for awhile listening for Min Jun's parents to go to bed. They were almost asleep when they heard noises from the attic.

"The ghost." Min Jun said sitting up and yanking Tommy up with him. both boys ran out of the room and into the hallway. They saw the door to the attic open and a light was on.

"Come on. Let's go see who's up there." Tommy said taking the lead. they walked up the stairs.

"Appa what are you doing?" Min Jun asked surprised and relived to see his father in the attic and not the scary ghost from the movie.

"I'm putting old boxes up here. Why are you guys awake?" Jin Woo asked.

"We were looking for the ghost that lives up here." Min Jun explained.

"There's no ghost in here." Jin Woo said.

"But the girl next door said we had a ghost and the house is messy just like she said the ghost makes it." Min Jun explained.

"The house is messy because me and your mom work to much but it will be clean soon. I have all of the boxes up here now." Jin Woo said.

"See I told you Angelica was lying." Tommy said as they got into bed.

"I guess you're right. i'm glad I met you or otherwise I woulda thought a ghost lived here forever." Min Jun said with a yawn.

"Me too." Tommy said sleepily as he closed his eyes an fell asleep.

the next morning the boys went downstairs for breakfast and found that the house was all clean. The boxes and papers were nowhere to be seen.

The movie the girls were watching is the grudge 2. I had to look up the kidney treatment stuff so I apologize if anything is wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Grandpa Lou was asleep in front of the tv as usaul asthe kids played outside. Stu and Didi had gone out for the night, leaving him in charge of Tommy, Dil, and Angelica. The tv was showing something about dogs, which Angelica didn't care about. She was about to change the channel when she heard the narrator say it was a dog farm in South Korea. Angelica suddenly got an idea. She knew her new neighbors were from South Korea because her dad had told her. She watched a little more of the show to make sure her plan was perfect. When she had enough information she went outside.

"Hey Tommy." She called from the back door.

Tommy stopped running in the yard and turned to face his cousin.

"What?" He asked.

"You might not want to be friends with that new kid who comes here after pre school." Angelica started.

"Why not?" Tommy asked.

"Cause they eat dogs where he's from so if you don't want Spike or Spifi to get eaten I'd stop being friends with him." Angelica finished.

"That's not true Angelica." Tommy snapped."People don't eat dogs."

"Fine don't believe me but don't come crying to me when Spike gets eaten." Angelica cackled as she walked back inside.

"How do you know people eat dogs?" Tommy asked running to catch up with her.

"The tv said so. See." Angelica answered. Tommy didn't know what to do. He didn't want to believe Angelica but if it was on tv it must be true.

The next day at pre school Tommy confronted Min Jun.

"Does your family eat dogs?" Tommy asked while they were coloring pictures.

"No." Min Jun answered. Tommy believed his new friend and the rest of the day went by uneventful until it was time for Min Jun to go home.

"Thank you for watching him." Mi Sun said as Didi invited her inside.

"It's no problem at all." Didi said. They sat down at the kitchen table and watched the kids play for awhile. They made small talk until Didi called the kids inside for a snack. That's when Tommy saw the proof that Angelica wasn't lying.

Ji Yeon was sitting on her mom's lap chewing on a stuffed animal german shepard in a police uniform. Tommy took his seat at the table and the two women went into the living room to finish talking.

"What's wrong Tommy?" Lil asked putting her Reptar cookie back on her plate.

"Angelica was right. I'll splain later." Tommy whispered. Min Jun noticed Tommy was staring at him and it made him feel weird. He finished his cookie and went into the living room.

"Can we go home now?" He asked in Korean as he stood by the couch.

"Yes." Mi Sun answered in Korean.

Switching back to English she told Didi that Min Jun might not be coming over tomorrow but she would let her know for sure by the time school ended.

"Why did you have to do that?" Min Jun asked snatching his favorite toy from Ji Yeon once they were in the car.

"I needed somthing to bite. My mouth hurts really bad." Ji Yeon answered as she started to cry.

"Well now Tommy thinks we eat dogs." Min Jun said angrily.

"But that's a toy." Ji Yeon pointed to Min Jun's favorite Paw Patrol character.

"I know but you still made it look like we eat dogs."

They arrived home a few minutes later to find Jin waiting for them. They walked through the door and all took off their shoes.

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Jin asked his wife loudly so she could hear him over their daughter's screaming.

"I don't care. I've been working since five this morning and I'm really tired." Mi Sun answered while placeing Ji Yeon in her pink walker while she went to into the kitchen and got some oragel and a pop sickle.

"Can we have pizza please?" Min Jun begged.

"Pizza sounds good." Jin said.

"I don't think people want to hear our screaming daughter while they eat." Mi sun said while handing Ji Yeon a small pop sickle."Why don't we have a movie night and eat pizza here."

"Ok we'll go get the pizza." Jin said. Min Jun was already waiting by the door. By the time they got back with the pizza, Mi Sun and Ji yeon were asleep on the couch.

"They're sleeping." Min Jun said quietly as they entered the house with the pizza.

"It's 'll have our pizza in here." Jin said as he lead the way to the master bedroom.

"What movie can we watch?" Min Jun with his mouth full of pizza.

"Go pick one out." Jin answered. Min Jun returned a few minutes later with a Paw Patrol dvd. They watched a few episodes until it was time for bed.

The next morning Min Jun went to pre school but he didn't have a very good. He went to take his normal seat at the round table with Tommy, Chuckie, and a blong haired boy that he didn't really know.

"This seat is taken." Tommy said before Min Jun could sit down.

"I don't see anybody in it." Min Jun said looking around."And it's my seat."

"Not anymore." Kimi said coming over and moving the chair away from Min Jun."We don't want to sit by a dog eater." By now Tommy had told all his friends the news. The rest of the day they refused to play with him. He spent the rest of pre school mostly by himself.

When pre school had ended for the day Didi came to pick up the kids, but Min jun didn't want to go with her.

"I can stay here until my cousin comes to get me." He explained taking a seat on the steps.

"I can't leave you here by yourself." Didi said.

"Yes you can mommy. His cousin can get him like he said." Tommy said.

"Yeah I can stay alone. My old mommy and daddy used to leave me alone sometimes." Min Jun said just as a red car pulled up in frontof the school. Min Jun recognized it immediatly.

"You don't have to watch him today." Mi Sun said exiting the car and taking Min Jun by the hand. They got in the car and drove off without any explanation.

"We need to talk." Mi Sun said as they pulled into the driveway.

"Am I in trouble?" Min Jun asked quietly as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

"No." Mi Sun answered as she got out of the car. They went inside and removed their shoes.

"Who's that?" Min Jun asked as he watched a tall Asian woman walk up the front steps and ring the doorbell.

"That's Mrs. Kim. She's going to ask you some questions." Mi Sun explained. They sat down at the dining room table where Jin soon joined them after putting Ji Yeon down for her nap.

"Do you like it here?" Mrs. Kim asked in Korean. Min Jun nodded his head yes. She asked a few more questions and then left the house.

"Why did that lady ask me questions?" Min Jun asked after the lady left.

"Your parents want you to live with them again." Mi Sun explained.

"But I don't want to. I want to stay with you." Min Jun whined.

"We want you to stay with us too." Jin said.

"That's why we're flying back to Korea in a fe days to go to court to adopt you." Mi Sun explained.

"I thought you already dopted me?" Min Jun asked.

"We just had to take care of you until your parents took their parenting classes and stayed sober for six months." Jin explained.

"There's still a chance you can stay with us." Mi Sun said making Min Jun smile.

"In the meantime we can do whatever you want to today." Jin said. It was only noon so they had lunch and after Ji yeon woke up they had a fun filled day doing whatever Min Jun wanted. Their first stop was the toy store where he got two toy dogs from a new show he liked. They walked and talked and barked. He hoped this would convince his new friends that he liked dogs and would never eat one, that is if he was going to stay here and see his new friends agaiin. It was soon dinnertime and they stopped at an Italian place for dinner. Min Jun was glad that Ji yeon had fallen asleep in her car seat so they could eat out for once, something they hadn't done since she started teething.

It was show and tell at pre school the next day but because of the fun day he had and the thought that he might have to leave, Min Jun forgot all about it. He sat in a corner table that only one other kid occupied watching as everybody showed off new toys they had gotten. At the end of the day Min Jun tried to protest going to Tommy's house again but he soon gave up because he was taught too respect adults. When he got to Tommy's house he sat on the couch while the rest of the kids played outside.

"You coming outside?" Dil asked. Min Jun shook his head no.

"Why not? We're gonna play in the mud with Spike and Spiffi." Dil explained.

"Aren't you afraid I'll eat them?" Min Jun asked gestering towards the dogs, who were rolling around the mud.

"No." Dil answered.

"Well your brother is."

"Maybe if you guys get a dog he won't think you're going to eat ours." Dil reasoned.

"I can't. My mommy says they're to busy to keep one." Min Jun explained."Sides I might not be here anymore. My real mommy and daddy want to keep me now." Dil looked sad for a minute until he saw the plush german sheapard sticking out of Min Jun's backpack.

"This will get Tommy to believe you." Dil said pulling the toy out.

"Mayne." Min Jun shrugged. It couldn't hurt to try. the boys walked outisde to find the other kids covered in mud. Tommy looked up to see Min Jun walking towards them. He was standing next to Spike in the mud and as he watchd the Korean approach he imagined him opening his mouth wide with sharp pointy teeth ready to eat his bestest doggie friend. He grabbed Spike by the callar and pulled him away.

"Tommy look." Dil called from the grass."If he eats dogs why would he have this?"

"I saw his sister eating it." Tommy said.

"It's just a toy." Dil said offering the toy to Tommy. The purple haired three year old grabbed the toy and threw it in the mud. Min Jun ran to get his toy out of the mud just as Didi came out and called his name to go home.

"That was close guys." Tommy said.

"He looked sad when you threw his toy in the mud." Chuckie commented.

"So. If he really cared bout it he wouldn't let his sister eat it." Tommy said.

"You don't gots to worry no mores cuz his real mommy and daddy want to keep him now." Dil said hopeing to get Tommy to change his mind about the boy so he could keep being friends with his sister.

"Good I hope his mommy and daddy keep him this time so he can never come back here." Tommy said.

That night Min Jun began packing his favorite toys in his Paw Patrol backpack. He was soon called downstairs for dinner.

"We get pasta for dinner?" Min Jun asked with a smile. He hadn't been in America for long but any tpye of pasta soon became his favorite meal.

"I thouht I'd make your favorite since we're leaving tomorrow." Mi Sun said placing a plate of tube shaped pasta with red sauce in front of him. He began eating, feeling happy for the first time that day.

After dinner Mi Sun was folding laundry when Ji Yeon saw Min Jun's toy in the basket. She reached into the basket and pulled the toy out spilling all the uunfolded laundry onto the floor. She began to crawl towards the stairs with the toy in her mouth so she could move faster. She was almost there when she felt a blanket over her. She noticed it was her favorite blanket, the pink one with white clouds on it.

"We really need a baby gate." Mi Sun said to her husband as he came downstairs. She wrapped the warm around her daughter making her yawn and close her eyes.

"I'll get one when we get back." jin said."Isn't that Min Jun's favorite toy?"

"Yeah I think Ji Yeon wanted to bring it to him." Mi Sun answered as she carried her daughter upstairs.

"We brought you something." Mi Sun said softly as she entered Min Jun's room. He sat up in bed and smiled when he saw his favorite toy. Ji Yeon dropped the toy on the bed and leaned against her mother and fell asleep. Teething was making her tired, as was the medicine she had to take earlier for a fever.

The next day Ji Yeon was dropped off at her auntie's house and the rest of the family flew to Korea. They got checked into a hotel and went out for dinner with Min Jun's real parents, who were Mi Sun's brother and sister in law.

"My poor baby boy. You're so chubby now!" Min Jun's exclaimed upon seeing her son for the first time in three months.

"How much American food did you give my son?" Min Ho, Mi Sun's asked.

"He likes pasta and he's getting food everyday unlike when he was living with you." Mi Sun answered. They sat down to an awkward dinner and then parted ways.

Meanwhile back in America Ji Yeon was at the park playing by herself in the sandbox. She had to have treatment later on in the afternoon. She was digging a hole when she heard her name being called. She looked up to see Dil running towards her. He jumped in the snadbox and gave her a big making her fall over in the sand.

"I missed you." Dil said helping her sit up again.

"I missed you too." Ji Yeon said. They built sandcastles for awhile until it was time for both kids to go their seperate ways.

"Maybe I see you tomorrow." Ji Yeon waved from her auntie's arms.

"Ok." Dil called as he waved from his mom's arms.

While at the hospital, on her break Miju called Mi Sun on her tablet while Ji Yeon was having dialysis done.

"Hey, how's everything going?" Miju asked when her sister answered on the second ring.

"Good. I just don't want to spend to much more time around Min Ho." Mi Sun answered."How is Ji Yeon doing?"

Miju turned the tablet to where Ji Yeon was lying in the bed watching Minnie Mouse."She's good, just watching cartoons."

Upon seeing her mom on the screen Ji Yeon smiled and said"Eomma."

"Hi sweetie." She said in Korean. Ji Yeon soon fell asleep because it was her nap time and Miju and Mi Sun resumed their conversation.

"When's the court date?" Miju asked.

"Tomorrow. We'll fly back when it's over." Mi Sun answered.

"Ok let me know how it goes. I gotta go. I have an incoming patient." Miju said. They said goodbye and both disconnected the call.

The court rulled in favor of Mi Sun and Jin Woo because Min Jun's mom had come to the trial drunk. They caught the first flight back to America after they finalized the adoption.

Later on in the week Min Jun was playing at the park with his toy dogs that walked and talked. They looked like pugs. One was black and the other was tan. He had told his cousin and parents about how he didn't want to go to Tommy's house after school because of what he saw on tv. They enrolled him in an English class that was held after pre school so his cousin could pick him from there until the matter was solved. The adults didn't get a chance to get togeather to talk because of busy work schedules. So Mun Hee took care of the problem one day when all the kids were togeather at the park.

Are you the kid who's been being mean to my cousin?' Mun Hee asked Tommy. Tommy gulped upon hearing the angry tone in the teenager's voice.

"Yeah." Tommy answered nervously as he looked over at Min Jun playing with the toy pugs.

mun Hee got down to Tommy's level and softened her tone."Just because you see something on tv doesn't make it true. Yes their are people who eat dogs where we're from but a lot of them also keep them as pets just like you. My family doesn't eat them and we don't want to so can you plaese start being nice to my cousin again?"

Tommy walked over to where Min Jun was still playing."Those are cool toys." He started.

"Thanks. My parents got them for me since I can't have a real dog like you." Min Jun explained.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you and didn't believe you. I shoulda knowed Angelica was lying." Tommy apologized.

"Thanks. Want to play with one?" Min Jun asked holding up the black pug.

"Ok." Tommy agreed.

The next afternoon Min Jun introduced all the kids to his second favorite show called Puppy Dog Pals. They all enjoyed the show and got a set of the walking, talking pugs from the show for themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

"Happy birthday sweetie." Jin told Ji yeon, who was finishing her breakfast. When she was done she threw the empty pouch on to the table.

"My baby's not a baby not a babay anymore." Mi Sun said lifting her daughter put of her high chair. She took her to her room to get dressed in her first hanbok. The skirt was dark pink, while the long sleeved shirt was light blue and made of silk. Ji yeon's hair was put into pig tails and white socks were placed on her feet.

"Can you say appa?' Jin asked Mi Sun put Ji Yeon in his lap and sat down on the couch next to him.

Ji Yeon stared at her father for a minute before saying the only word she could."Eomma."

"No say appa." jin pleaded, only for Ji Yeon to say eomma again.

"Maybe she'll say it when you take her out so I can get the party set up." Mi Sun said.

"Where do you want me to take her?' Jin asked.

"It's your birthday too. Find some place you both would like." Mi Sun suggested.

"Where do you want to go?' Jin asked his daughter. Ji yeon responded by grabbing the tv remote and pressing some buttons.

"We're not going to watch tv all day." Jin laughed."That gives me an idea."

"Where are you going?" Mi Sun asked.

"The toy store. I forgot to get something." Jin answered standing up and walking to the door and putting his shoes on.

"I want to go to the store too." Min jun whined.

"You have to be my taste tester." Mi Sun told him.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Min Jun said with a smile.

Jin drove with Ji yeon to the toy store where he ran into Didi and Betty along with their kids and Chuckie and Kimi.

"That's a really prettyful dress, I mean pretty." Lil said correcting herself when she saw Ji Yeon sitting in the stroller.

"Thanks. I gets to wear this cause it's my birpday and it's my daddy's birpday too." Ji yeon explained.

"We know it's your birthday. That's why we're here getting you a present." Tommy said.

"Maybe I can find a present for my daddy here." Ji Yeon said looking around at all the toys.

"I don't think growed ups like toys that are for kids. I think they have ttheir own toy store, but maybe you can get him something else." Kimi suggested."What does he like?"

Ji yeon thought for a minute before answereing."Well he likes fixing cars."

"Maybe we could get him some tools like my daddy has." Tommy suggested.

"But Tommy, we're in a toy store. I don't see no growed up toys in here." Chuckie said.

"You're right Chuckie." Tommy said.

"what else does your daddy like?' Dil asked.

"I don't know." ji yeon answered sadly."I mostly stay with my mommy." She soon got a smile on her face.

"I know what I can do for my daddy." Ji Yeon said excitedly."But I need help."

"What do you need help with?' Lil asked.

"You guys can talk to growed ups right?" Ji yeon asked. The kids nodded their heads yes.

"I think my daddy is sad cause I only knows one word. I need to say appa and make him happy." ji Yeon said.

"What does that word mean?" Phil asked.

"It's what my beother calls my daddy and this morning he tried to get me to say it but I don't know if I can." Ji Yeon said sadly.

"Dil you got this." Tommy told his brother."we still gotta find presents to bring to the party."

"What do you like anyways?" Phil asked.

"She's a girl Philip. She likes pretty stuffs." Lil said.

"Like this?" Phil asked pulling a fuzzy caterpiller out of his pocket and showing it to Ji Yeon.

"Ew! no I don't like bugs." Ji yeon yelled hiding her face.

"Philip! I said pretty things not scary things!" Lil exclaimed.

"Well I thought it was pretty." Phil said putting the caterpiller back in his pocket.

Once the older kids were gone Dil got to work trying to teach Ji yeon the newword she wanted to learn.

"Ok just say it over and over until your ready to say it like a big kid. Even if you say it wrong the growed ups will still be happy." Dil assured her."I only say a few words to the growed ups myself."

Ji Yeon practiced until she thought she could say it. She said it quietly in front of Dil to make sure it sounded how it was supposed to.

"Sounds good to me." Dil said proudly. He had heard Min Jun say the a few times when he was playing over after preschool and when Ji Yeon said it to him it sounded like when Min jun said it.

Ji Yeon began to cry to get her father's attention. When he knelt down to see what was wrong she stopped crying and said."Appa." She watched as her dad smiled and reached for his phone to call his wife.

"Thanks for teaching me. I think I made my daddy happy." Ji yeon said happily.

"You're welcome. Now what do you want for your firstest birpday?" Dil asked.

Ji Yeon looked around as far as she could at the isles of toys."I don't know what I want. Sprise me."

"Ok." Dil said looking around."I'll see you at your party." Ji yeon waved as she watched Dil walk off in search of a surprise for her.

Once Ji got what he came for they left the store and went to the aquarium. Ji Yeon loved looking at all the pretty fish. She even picked out a clown fish plush at the gift shop.

Back at the toy store Dil had caught up with his friends.

"Did you teach her the word?" Tommy asked.

"Yep and she made her daddy really happy." Dil said."Now I gots a problem. What do I get her for a present?"

"Me and Phil found some bathy toys that's Minnie Mouse." Lil answered.

"I found a sparkly pink ball." Kimi said excitedly holding the ball up.

"Me and Tommy found some squishy blocks so she won't get hurt if they fall down." Chuckie said.

"Maybe you could get her something for nigh night time." Tommy suggested. The kids went over to the baby toys isle so Dil could look there.

"I'll get her this. It's soft and it lights up and playes music." Dil said picking up a pink plush star."It's the perfect toy for a baby to go night night with."

There you pups are." Betty said as she found the kids in the baby isle."It's almost time for the party to start."

They paid for the toys and went to the park where the party was at. They arrived just as Jin and ji Yeon did and were introduced to Mi Sun's parents, brother, and sister in law.

"Hi guys." Min Jun greeted as he went to the big toy to play with his friends.

"Hi." They all greeted.

"Where have you been all day?" Phil asked.

"I was helping taste all the food for the party." Min jun answered."It's time to eat now."

The kids all followed Min Jun back to the pavilion where the adults helped them get food. Most of it was foods they had never seen before but Min Jun encouraged them to try it. Phil and Lil had no problem with the new food. There was kimchi, rice, beef, crab, and noodles.

After everyone had eaten a small table was brought out and several items were laid out in front of Ji yeon, who was sitting in Mi Sun's lap. The items included a pencil, computer mouse, stethoscope, thread, money, a rice cake, and a micraphone, and a golf ball. Each item represented what Ji Yeon's future would be depending on the item she picked. Mi Sun explained the custom to the Americans, who didn't have a tradition like this. Everyone stood around and watched. The Korean family members all spoke at once trying to get Ji yeon to pick what they wanted her to. She eventually chose the stethoscope, muh to her auntie Miju's delight.

"She's going to be a doctor just like her favorite aunty." Miju said happily.

They had cake, which was pink and had Minnie Mouse on top. Jin helped blow out the candle since it was his birthday too and then it was time for presents.

Ji Yeon didn't really understand the concept of opening presents. She was more interested in the shiny paper. She soon got the hang of it and liked the sound of the paper ripping. She got a lot of new toys and clothes. Her favorite presents were a toy remote, which was from Jin and a toy cell phone that was from her cousin Mun Hee. She opened Dil's present last, which she snuggled with and fell asleep, signaling the party was over.

A few days later Dil was being treated at the hospital for a fever. He ended up in the same room as where Ji Yeon was having her treatment. He didn't feel so bad anymore when he noticed her in the crib next to his and she was holding the star plush that he had picked out for her. Seeing her like his gift made him smile and he soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a hot day and Tommy and Min Jun were playing outside. It was summer vacation, but it was almost over and the kids would return to preschool soon. Tommy and Dil were staying the weekend while their parents attended a toy convention and a Lipshitz siminar.

"I'm glad you get to stay over at my house." Min Jun said as they came inside to cool off, making sure to remove their shoes and leaving them by the door.

"Me too." Tommy replied."I usually stay with Chuckie but him and his family are taking a bacation just like Phil and Lil's family."

"You want a drink?" Min jun asked opening the fridge and grabbing a can of lemonaide.

"Yeah." Tommy nodded and was handed a nice cold drink. They took their drinks to the living room and turned on the tv.

"Do you want to play my new paw Patrol racing game?" Min Jun asked after not finding anything to watch on tv."It's fun. You race around tracks in the Paw Patrol cars."

"Ok." Tommy agreed. The game was soon set up and the boys were picking their characters when Jin came in the room with Dil and Ji yeon, who had just woken up from their nap.

"I'm going to go get lunch ready." Jin told the kids.

"I want a drink." Dil pointed, noticing the cans on the coffee table.

"Hold on Dil. Let me pick my character and then I'll help you." Tommy said. Dil looked up at the tv.

"Pick Rubble." Dil cried as he saw the bull dog appear the screen."He's my favoritest."

"Ok. Now I get to drive a dump truck." Tommy said happily. Tommy held the can for Dil and let him drink out of it until he wasn't thirsty anymore.

"I want a drink too." Ji Yeon whined.

"Just wait for appa to bring you a bottle." min Jun said turning back to his game.

"Give me some of yours." Ji yeon pouted.

"No. It's mine." Min Jun snapped, turning to Tommy, he asked."You ready to race?"

"Let's do it." Tommy declared.

While Min Jun was distracted by his game, Ji Yeon reached up to the coffee table and grabed the can of lemonaide. She put it to her mouth but it came out to fast and she ended spilling the entire can on her face and clothes. She set the empty can on the floor and crwled over to the box of toys in the corner and pulled out her toy remote.

"Can I play next Tommy?" Dil asked.

"Maybe." Tommy answered as he crossed the finish line.

"Dil can play the winner of this race." Min Jun said as he picked another track.

They began the race but it was hard for Min Jun to concentrate because of a certian noisy toy his sister had. He ended up losing the race. He marched over to where Ji Yeon was still playing with the toy. He snatched it from her and hit her in the head with it making her cry.

"You made me lose and you drinked all my drink." Min Jun yelled."You need to grow up and stop being a baby."

"Did you make your sister cry?" Jin asked as he came to get the kids to for lunch. Min Jun shook his head no."Why is she crying then?"

"She drinked all my drink." Min Jun complained.

"That doesn't answer my question." Jin said sternly. He noticed they toy remote in Min Jun's hand and a bump starting to form on his daughter's head.

"Did you hit her?" He asked. Min Jun nodded."She made me lose my game."

"Go sit over there until I tell you to get up." Jin pointed to the chair in the corner of the room.

"I need to eat lunch first." Min Jun said hoping to avoid time out.

"You can eat lunch after your time out." Jin said grabbing Min Jun's hand and leading him over to the chair where he sat him down. Min Jun started crying.

While he was being punished everyone else went to the table to eat lunch. When the three minutes were up Jin went over and got Min Jun so he could eat his lunch. After lunch Tommy and Min Jun went upstairs to take their afternoon nap.

"Close the gate." Jin called up the stairs after coming and seeing it open. His parents were trying to teach him to remember to close it so his sister wouldn't climb up the stairs and get hurt. He stomped back downstairs and slammed the gate closed and stomped back up while Jin got lunch cleaned up. Unfortunately he didn't see it pop back open when he slammed it.

"How do you do it?" Min Jun asked Tommy as they lay in his bed.

"Do what?" Tommy asked.

"Be a big brother." Min Jun stated."In my old family, I'm the youngest. My older sister and brother live with my grandparents."

"It wasn't easy at first. Dil cried a lot but he's better now." Tommy explained.

"Ji Yeon cries a lot sometimes. I wish she was more like Dil. He can walk and talk some. Ji Yeon can't do anything. All she does is play with annoying toys and ask me to help her reach stuffs." Min Jun complained.

"She'll do more stuffs when she's bigger." Tommy assured him as both boys soon fell asleep.

While the big kids were taking their nap Ji yeon and Dil were left to play in the living room.

"What do you want to do now?" Dil asked.

"I want to find a way to show my brother that I'm not a baby anymore and then maybe he'll be nice to me again." Ji Yeon answered.

"You could put clothes on by yourself." Dil suggested as he looked at Ji Yeon sitting on the floor in just a daiper.

"Good idea." Ji Yeon said as she began to crawl towards the stairs, Dil following closely behind.

Seeing the gate was slightly open Dil held it aside so Ji Yeon could crawl up the stairs. Dil walked closely behind. They made it to Ji yeon's room. Dil reached up and opened the closet door.

"These clothes are high up." Dil noted looking up into the closet where he saw some dresses and shirts.

"I gots more clothes in her." Ji Yeon pointed to her white dresser with pink knobs on it. Dil opened the bottom drawer to find pajamas. He opened the second drawer and found pants. He pulled out the first pair that caught his eye.

"Here, see if you can put these on." Dil said handing her the light pink pants.

Ji Yeon put her feet in but had trouble pulling them up the rest of the way.

"I'll help." Dil offered as he sat down and held Ji Yeon's legs up so she could pull the pants up the rest of the way.

"Now I need a shirt." Ji Yeon said.

"I want to get it myself." Ji yeon said confidently as she notied Dil about to climb on the bottom drawer.

"Ok." Dil said stepping back. He lifted her up and held her while she stood on the second drawer. She pulled the top drawer open. Dil soon noticed the dresser tipping. He let go of Ji Yeon and stepped back as it fell on her. She started screaming.

"I'll get you out." Dil said as tears came to his eyes. He didn't mean to let go and make his new friend get hurt. He tried his hardest to lift the dresser but it was know use, he wasn't strong enough. He started crying. He soon heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He was relived to see Ji yeon's daddy.

Jin lifted the dresser off of his daughter and picked her up, while calling his niece to come watch the kids. As soon as Mun Hee arrived Jin left for the hospital, calling his wife on the way there.

By the time Mi Sun made it to the ER she saw her crying daughter on a gurney surrounded by doctors.

"All limbs are moving and pupils are responsive." The nuerologist, tall man with dark hair remarked and stepped back.

"Let's get her on a minitor and order x rays." A short dark skinned woman called.

"There's bruising and swelling." Licy commented as she looked at Ji Yeon's abdomen.

"How did she get stuck under the dresser in the first place?" Mi Sun asked."That's why we have a baby gate to the stairs."

"It was open. I told Min Jun to shut it." Jin said angrily.

"He's a kid. You should've made sure it was closed." Mi Sun siad.

"She's got decreased breathing on the right side and her abdomen is rigid." Miju stated.

"She could have internal injuries." Lucy said.

"Miju stay with your sister while we work. She's gonna need family right now." Lucy instructed.

"I don't need a babysitter." Mi Sun stated as her sister approached her after Ji Yeon was taken awy for a ct scan.

"Well you are my baby sister so it is my job to stay with at times like this so you don;t go off and do somthing crazy like sneak into the OR." Miju stated. They all sat in silence and just waited.

Meanwhile back at the house Tommy and Min Jun had woken up to find Dil sitting alone on the couch watching Goober looking very sad.

"What's wrong Dilly?" Tommy asked sitting next to him.

"Ji Yeon had to go to the hopsickle and it's all my fault." Dil explained.

"What did you do?" Min Jun asked.

"We went upstairs cause the gate was open and she was only in a diapie so I told her maybe if she gotted dressed all by herself you woould think she was big and be nice to her again and the clothes holder fell on her." Dil explained looking at Min Jun.

"It's my fault then." Min Jun said sadly."Where's my daddy?"

"He's at the hopsickle." Dil answered."I think your cousin is watching us."

Sure enough Min Jun heard his cousin talking to someone on the phone in the other room. He wondered who she was talking to. He tried to listen but couldn't make out very much. The call stopped just at the doorbell rang. mun Hee answered it and soon the aroma of pizza and pasta filled the air.

"You got us pizza!" Min Jun exclaimed.

"Did you want me to cook?" Mun Hee asked.

Min Jun quickly shook his head No. His cousin was not the best cook in the world, that's why he liked when she babysat for him because he got to eat food that he normally didn't get to eat.

The kids sat on the couch with plates of pizza and pasta in front of them.

"Is Ji Yeon gonna be ok?" Min Jun asked after he took his first bite of pasta.

"They're still doing tests to see if she needs surgery." Mun Hee answered. They sat in silence for awhile until she spoke again."Why don't you go pick out a movie to watch while we eat."

Min Jun sat his plate down and went over to the shelf with movies on it. He came back with Treasure Planet.

"I know Dil will like this movie. There's aliem pirates in it." Min Jun said hoping to cheer Dil up a little.

"We gotta show this movie to Phil and Lil. There's a aliem who talks in farts stead of words." Dil said laughing.

"I like the dog science guy." Tommy said as he watched talking dog in a funny suit and teenager board the ship.

"Here's my favorite character." Mun Hee said as Captian Amiala, a cat woman wearing a navy officer's uniform swung down from some ropes and landed perfectly on her feet.

"You only like her cause she's a girl." Min Jun teased his cousin.

"I like Morph too." Mun Hee added as the little pink shapshifter turned into a spoon and ate the soup the teenager was about to eat.

After the movie they made ice cream sundaes and played Min Jun Paw Patrol game.

"How long does it take to know if she needs surgery?" Min Jun asked as he waited for Tommy and Dil to finish their race.

"It takes awhile." Mun Hee answered."Your mom or my mom will call when they know something."

Back at the hospital the CT results were ready. Lucy, the short woman from earlier and Miju stood looking at the films.

"Where's her heart?" The short woman asked.

"You can't see it because her stomach is in her chest." Miju pointed out.

"She has a few other injuries to go along with the fractured ribs and is that her colon?" Lucy questioned.

"There's fluid around the colon. This could be bad." The short doctor observed.

Mi Sun and Miju stood outside the OR

"Thery're about halfway done with the surgery." Miju explained.

"I need to be with my daughter." Mi Sun said as sje tried to move past her sister.

"You can't." Miju says as she stops her sister from entering the OR.

"I won't get in the way. I just want to be with her." Mi Sun said on the brink of tears."Just let me hold her hand."

"I'll go and hold her hand. If you want the best for your daughter wait out here and I'll go hold her hand." Miju assured her sister as she went back into the OR.

Back at the house The kids built a fort out of the couch and some sheets and chairs. They watched another movie until they fell asleep.

Back at the hospital Ji yeon was laying in a bed hooked up to tubes and wires. She was still asleep from the surgery.

It was the stomach that ruptured." Lucy was explaining to Mi Sun and Jin just outside the room."We don't know when she'll be able to breath on her own again. there's some fluid in her chest cavity."

It was late when Ji Yeon was put into ICU. Mi Sun was exhausted but refused to sleep. She just sat by her daughter's crib watching her sleep.

"You should sleep." jin said sitting down next to his wife."I'll watch her."

"I can't, not until I know she's going to be ok."

A few minutes later Ji Yeon starts choking on the tube.

"She's choking." Mi Sun cries."That means she can breathe on her own.

Lucy rushed=s in and while Mi Sun holds Ji yeon she pulls out the tube and Ji Yeon starts crying.

Everyone gets some much needed sleep.

A few days later Jin and some of the guys that he worked with were moving furniture downstairs.

"Why are you moving all our stuff?" Min jun asked.

"Your room is going to be downstairs now." Jin answered.

"Is it cause the gate was left open?" Min Jun asked.

"Yes and no." Jin answered setting the crib side he was carrying down."Your brother and sister are coming to stay with us to see if they like it here."

"They are?" Min Jun asked excitedly."Can I talk to them?"

"They're on a plane right now. You can talk to them when they get here." Jin answered.

"When will they get here?" Min Jun asked.

"in a little while." Jin answered.

"How long is that?"

"Go watch a movie or play a game." Jin told his son.

"It's boring by myself." Min Jun complained. Jin made a quick call to Didi, who agreed to watch Min Jun so the adults could get stuff done. She came and picked him up a few minutes later.

"Guess what guys." Min Jun said as he buckled his seat belt.

"What?" Tommy, Dil, Phil, and Lil asked.

"My big brother and sister are coming to stay with us." Min Jun replied excitedly.

"I didn't know you had a brother and sister." Lil commented.

"Yeah. How come they don't live with you?" Phil asked.

"I think they had to finish school first." Min Jun answered.

When they got to Tommy and Dil's house the kids introduced Phil and Lil to Treasure Planet. As expected they loved the alien who spoke in farts rather then words. when the movie was over the kids went out to play.

"Will you guys teacher me how to be a good big brother?" Min Jun asked as they dug in the sandbox.

"Sure." Tommy said."The firstest thing you gotta do is share your toys."

"And don't wake them up from a nappy." Phil added.

"I'm the olderest one Philip." Lil said."I give the vice."

"Fine." Phil grumbled and walked away to find a mud puddle.

"Now where was I? Oh Yeah. Don't wake them up from a nappy." Lil finished.

"Thanks guys. That's good vice." Min Jun said.

"Is Ji Yeon gonna be ok?" Dil asked.

"I think so. She might get to come home soon." Min Jun assured him.

Later on in the day Jin came to pick up Min Jun. He was disappointed to not see his siblings in the car waiting for him.

"Where's Min Hee and Min Ho?' Min Jun asked.

"We're going to get them right now." Jin answered. They arrived at the airport and waited for kids to arrive.

"More waiting?" Min Jun whined impatiently.

"They'll be here soon." Jin assured him.

A few minutes later two kids and an older version of Mi Sun appeared. Min Jun ran to meet them. He gave each of them a hug and they made their way home.

"Do you want to play soccer?" Min Jun asked his six year old brother as they went to his new room downstairs.

"No. I'm tired." Min Ho answered laying down on Min Jun's bed.

Min Jun dropped the ball and walked out leaving his brother to sleep. He walked into the kitchen where he smelled chicken cooking.

"No pizza?' Min Jun asked.

"Not tonight." Jin answered and went back to cooking. Min Jun stomped off. So far having his siblings here wasn't as much as he thought it would be.

"What are you doing?" He asked his 12 year old sister who was sitting on the couch with her phone in her hand.

"Texting." She answered simply.

Min Jun sighed and slid off the couch. He turned on the tv to see a new episode of Paw Patrol was on.

"You still watch that baby show."Min Hee scoffed."I thought you would grow up since you're in preschool now."

Min Jun sighed."Maybe this is how I made Ji yeon feel." He turned off the tv and sat at the table waiting for his dinner.

The next day they went shopping for school clothes and supplies. Min Jun was looking through the piles of clothes when he spotted a Paw Patrol shirt he really wanted but seeing the look on his sister's face made him put it back. Instead he chose a plain dark blue shirt with two buttons and a red line in the middle on it.

The disappointment on Min Jun's face didn't go unnoticed by the adults. While the kids went off to look at shoes Jin grabbed the sgiert and put it underneath the pile.

When the shopping was done they got some pizza and headed home. They were plaesantly surprised to find Mi Sun and Ji Yeon sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

"Ji Yeon! You're back!" Min Jun exclaimed dropping the bags he was holding and running over to the couch to give her a hug.

"Careful, she's still hurting." Mi Sun warned. Min Jun slowed down and gently leaned against her instead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" Jin asked.

"I didn't know until this morning and you were busy so we decided to surprise you." Mi Sun asnwered handing Ji Yeon to Jin.

A few days later it was time for school to start. The kids had settled into their new rooms except for Ji Yeon, who didn't like being alone and was moved into her parents room.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" Jin asked as he saw Min Jun sit at the table for breakfast wearing the nice shirt he picked out. Min Jun nodded sadly then added.

"No. I really wanted the shirt with Chase on it."

"Go check your closet." Jin said. Min Jun got up and ran to his room and opened the closet door to find the light blue shirt with the german shepherd on it. He put it on and ran back into the kitchen to enjoy his breakfast but not beofre giving his dad a hug.

After breakfast everyone was dropped off at school and Min Jun recieved a lot of compliments on his new shirt.

Later on in the day Tommy and Dil came over since Didi had to stay late at her teaching job.

"So do you like having your brother and sister live with you again?" Tommy asked.

"It's ok. Min Ho plays soccer with me sometimes." Min jun said."It's funny cause everytime Min Hee holds Ji Yeon, she cries. I don't think she likes her very much but I don't either."

"So you like being a big brother now?' Tommy asked.

"Yeah. It's better now since we got some time apart." Min Jun answered.

"Guys come play soccer with me." Min Ho called.

"He wants us to play soccer with him." Min Jun translated as Min Ho couldn't speak English yet. The boys got up and ran outside and had fun while Dil and relaxed watching tv.

Ths chapter was inspired by a Greys Anatomy episode from season 4. The plot is similar and even some of the midical dialogue is the same but I changed it in some ways as to not completely copy the episode word for word.


End file.
